I Do Not
by love-burns-on
Summary: Ally announces she's getting married... and it throws Austin for a loop. There are somethings that a man will not do for his best friend, and Austin can't watch the love of his life move on without him. What will this do to Team Austin?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. If I did, they would be together alrighty for God's sake.**

**Song of the Day: Summer Love by One Direction**

**(You'll notice I'm a HUGEEE Directioner. LIAM PAYNE EVERYBODY.)**

* * *

"Sooo... I have to tell you guys something." Ally held her hands behind her back, grinning widely. Trish was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine. Dez was rummaging through the fridge. And Austin had been playing 'Double Take' on the piano.

Austin rose up from the piano bench and cocked an eyebrow. "What's in your hand?"

Ally's eyes widened and she backed away from him, hands still clasped together, out of sight.

With a big laugh, he reached around her and forced the tiny hands apart.

Once Austin saw what she was hiding, his smile dropped. He took a startled step backwards.

"I'm engaged!" Ally said nervously, flashing a large engagement ring. Seeing her best friend's expression, she reached for his arm but he dodged it and walked out of the room.

Trish squealed and attacked Ally in a giant bear hug. "I'm so happy you and Dallas are getting married! Can I help plan the wedding?" Dez, looking alarmed, ran out after Austin.

Ally anxiously watched the door while Trish rambled on about chocolate fountains.

"Are you listening to me about my dove idea? Ally? OH MY GOSH! We need bridesmaids! And I'll be maid of honor, of course." Trish was grinning and searching her smartphone for bridesmaid dresses.

"Trish, I was going to ask you to be maid of honor. Don't worry. And can we worry about this later? I think something's up with Austin..." Ally put her face in her hands. "I bet he thinks I'm not going to be his songwriter anymore! That's why he's so upset. Poor thing." She hurried out the door, calling his name.

For the first time that day, Trish frowned and remembered the look that had frozen on Austin's face a few moments ago.

It reminded her of the time Dallas rejected Ally's invitation to dance when they were younger.

Pure heartbreak.

* * *

"Look, man. I know you're sad. But it's just an engagement. Ally can still call it off. Maybe if you tell her..." Dez handed him another stack of pancakes as Austin sighed.

He felt pathetic. Sitting at Jack's Flapjacks eating his pain away with delicious disks of fluffyness. It was Austin's fault anyway. If he had told Ally how he'd loved her since they met, maybe she wouldn't be engaged.

She and Dallas were going to get married, and have little brown haired babies with sparkling brown eyes.

Ally would look at Austin and smile with those perfect lips and ask, "Can you watch the kids?" And her little boy would call him Uncle Austin, when really, he should be calling Austin 'Daddy'.

No, that wouldn't happen. He couldn't watch Ally say her vows. He couldn't see her and Dallas kiss and say 'I Do'. He wouldn't be able to take it. Just thinking about the future made his gut hurt so bad he wanted to hurl.

Austin slapped his face multiple times, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself. "Dez. I can't do this. I physically can't."

Dez gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry man. It's tough."

"Who freaking gets engaged at 22 anyway?" Austin grunted.

Ally burst through the doors of the resturant and looked for signs of her blond best friend.

Her eyes darted from booth to booth until she saw mounds of plates. She scurried to the table and found Austin, stuffing his face with chocolate chip pancakes.

He looked up at her and choked on his food. After he recovered, Austin patted the seat next to him. But when Ally sat down, sliding so close their thighs were touching, he scooted away.

"Austin. I know this is hard, but just because I'm getting married doesn't mean I'm quitting as your songwriter. I'm still gonna sit with you on that piano bench every day and we'll laugh at horrible ideas and dance crazily when we finally write those perfect lyrics." She wiped a tear with the back of her hand. "I love being your bestfriend. I love you, Austin, and nothing could pull me away from you or our career."

Austin shook his head in frusteration. "It's not going to be the same." He was going to tell her to leave him alone for a while, but then he looked at Ally's face. She was on full-on sob mode now, her hands shaking and her big brown eyes looking at him hopefully.

He sighed and held his arms open. Ally jumped in and Austin could feel her grin into his shoulder.

"I love you too, Ally." He pushed her away slightly, causing a look of confusion to cross her face.

"But I can't do this. If you don't realize what the real problem is, then we obviously aren't as good of friends as you thought."

He slid past her and stood up.

"I tried, Ally. I did everything I could to hint at my true feelings for you, but you didn't get it." Austin shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I tried getting over it, because I knew you liked Dallas a lot and you clearly didn't feel that way about me. But you can't expect me to pretend that I'm happy and excited for you. I'm not. I actually kind of dislike you right now."

He turned around and walked out of the resturant. As he left he tried to fight down the pain that burned behind his eyes. Only one drop rolled down his cheek before he felt his heart go numb.

* * *

**This is the first time I tried something with emotion so... if you still wanna shoot me, I tried bro.**

**Anyway, please review and tell me if you want this to continue!**

**~Ally**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. If I did, I wouldn't google cast interviews and sneak peeks all the time.**

**OMG OMG OMG SPEAKING OF CAST INTERVIEWS: MANY OF THEM SAY THAT AUSTIN AND ALLY WILL DATE, 100%! Laura said during a season 2 interview that it's a possibility that before the end of the season their characters will be in a relationship!**

**I'm gonna cry. No joke. I'm gonna be watching TV and just sob.**

**Sorry for that little burst of excitement there, but IT MAKES ME SOO HAPPY:D**

**Song of the Day: Lips of An Angel by Hinder**

* * *

As Ally walked out of Austin's favorite resturant, the only thing that crossed her mind was that she wouldn't be eating here anymore. It reminded her of _him_ too much.

Every where she looked she saw Austin. His big smile, his unruly blond hair.

She was going to miss him so much.

Hell, she already did. Ally's whole heart was in pain. The mere thought of not working with him anymore tore her apart.

But she wasn't going to break things off with Dallas like Austin Moon wanted. This was her time to shine. Her whole life was centered around making Austin a famous singer launching his career off of the ground. Why couldn't she have a life outside of the blond popstar?

Dallas had asked her out first. He was honest about his feelings. Dallas proposed. He told her that he loved her.

Austin never did any of that. If he wanted Ally to tell him how she felt, she would've told him how he was her standard, and everything Dallas did was compared with how Austin did it. Austin was the only one who listened to her cry and would buy her a carton of ice cream whenever she got sad. He was the first one Ally told anything to and he was the only reason she didn't go to New York.

Maybe, if he had told her, she would've responded that she feels the same way. But Ally couldn't tell Austin that sometimes when Dallas kissed her, she imagined it was her loveable blond instead of him. She couldn't tell him that he's been the love of her life since she turned sixteen.

She just thought that he never felt the same. Everytime she thought about telling him, she remembered how Austin got a spray tan and was all gross and sweaty just so Ally wouldn't like him anymore.

But the Austin&Ally ship has long sailed. So has Austin and Ally, apparently. It was just Ally now.

Because Austin Moon was a coward who never admitted that he loved her. And she wasn't going to cry over someone that blamed her for their own problems.

She took that statement back, because she really couldn't stop crying.

* * *

"Trish, I'm telling you. He CRIED. He said he can't be Ally's partner if she's married to Dallas." Dez cracked his knuckles nervously.

He had spent the last hour consoling both of his friends-which was hard, mind you, because they were both on opposite sides-and watching Team Austin fall apart. And he couldn't help but feel that it was really happening this time.

"I don't know what on Earth we're going to do." Trish rubbed her temples. "I'm happy for Ally, but sad for Austin, and really angry at both of them for being stupid idiots!"

Dez agreed and they fell into a comfortable silence until Trish got a phone call.

"It's Ally." Trish snapped her phone shut and started to put on her jacket. "Gotta go do some damage control. See ya!"

Dez waved goodbye to his friend and pinched himself. He had to make sure this wasn't a nightmare.

* * *

"There's no way I could do it without you..." Austin sadly strummed his guitar while looking around the practice room. He missed Ally. Like, a lot. But Austin knew that caving and becoming her best friend again would only make the pain worse. Like Dez always said, "Pain for a week is easier than pain for a lifetime."

He was talking about food poisoning, but the quote was still effective.

Austin closed his eyes and imagined a world where nothing had ever changed. Ally wasn't engaged, Dez was still stupid, Trish wasn't obsessed with planning Ally's wedding...

He grabbed a pencil and started scribbling down the words that were swirling around his head.

_Still alive but I'm barely breathing, _

_Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in, _

_'Cuz I got time while she got freedom,_

_'Cuz when the heart breaks no it don't break even._

Austin tapped the eraser of his pencil on his chin. He had a verse. Now he just needed a chorus...

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you, and_

_what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah, I'm falling to pieces_

Maybe he didn't need Ally. Maybe Austin could do this on his own, without the constant reminder of the one girl who got away.

He picked up his phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey, Jimmy, it's Austin. I just wanted to tell you that Ally isn't going to be writing my songs anymore."

**:O**

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU! I was so surprised this morning when I read all those reviews! Some of you made me laugh!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed, favorited, and followed! It means a lot!**

**Since it's Christmas break, I'll probably have another chapter up tomorrow. Hopefully.**

**Thanks for reading! Oh yeah, see that sexy button that says 'Review' on it? Yeah, I'd totally tap that.**

**TEENAGE HUMOR hehe**

**~Ally**


	3. Chapter 3

**An UPDATE! Finally! I've been trying to get to the computer guys, I swear. But choir and cheer and finals just took all of my free time away. Oh, and I was kinda grounded 'cuz I called my teacher a bitch to his face... YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN IT! FUNNIEST DAY OF MY LIFE!**

**But don't do that because you get in A LOT of trouble and end up having to write apology letters and stuff like that. Boring.**

**Anyway, TO THE STORY!**

**Song of the Day: Gives You Hell by The All-American Rejects**

**P.S.: this is where shit gets DRAMATIC **

* * *

"AUSTIN SAID WHAT?!" Ally screamed into the phone. She had gotten a call from Jimmy Starr, Austin's record producer, telling her that she was fired.

"He said he doesn't need you anymore, boo. If he doesn't need your lyrics anymore, I can use the money that I usually pay you for another struggling artist. That's how it works." Jimmy replied sadly before hanging up.

Ally threw her phone in the fountain and punched the air next to her. "Where's Austin?!" She turned to her best friend Trish and pointed a finger in her face.

Trish held up her hands innocently and replied, "Ally, I don't know. The practice room?"

Without another word Ally had stomped out of the room.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Austin stepped back as Ally entered the room with a bright red face.

"What AM I doing here, Austin. Why on EARTH would you call Jimmy and tell him to fire me?" She sat down on the couch and put her hands in her lap. "I get you're upset about the Dallas thing. But this is ridiculous!"

"I decided I can do this on my own. I have an awesome song finished and a few in the works. That way you won't have to look at my ugly face everyday!" Austin's eyes burned with anger and made Ally feel like she just set off a bomb. "I mean, why work with some stupid pathetic guy who's dumb enough to let the love of his life get married to another guy? I'm stupid, Ally, and you need to get away from me because all I do is bring you down." Ally sighed and had a feeling the anger was aimed more at himself than her.

"I have an idea. Let's lay everything out on the table. I'll tell you the truth and you can do the same for me. Let's get to the bottom of our problems. Then we can fix this." Ally sat up and looked up in time to see Austin's head bob up and down.

"I'll go first," Ally said cautiously. "I was stupid for not seeing how you really felt. I guess I was so caught up in my own feelings that I didn't pay any attention to yours. Dallas was just so sweet and he actually liked me... I had never felt like that before. I'd never been hugged or cuddled with a boy whispering 'I like you' in my ear. But this is where it gets good." Ally looked across at Austin and smiled sadly. "I always pictured those moments as ours. You and me." She looked down at her hands and continued. "But I thought you didn't feel like that about me. I tried to make myself forget about that silly idea of the popstar and his songwriter falling in love. And now, I'm engaged to the guy. He's not perfect, but I love him because he was brave enough to love me," Ally said, this time staring into Austin's eyes and refusing to break the connection. "That's why I'm not just going to leave him. And I really, really need you to understand that if we are really soulmates like everyone thinks, you have to prove it to me."

Austin bowed his head at her words. "I'm sorry for not telling you, but I was scared. I could never describe in words what our friendship meant and how hard it was to keep this big of a secret from you. I tried the same thing; going out on dates with every girl that would look my way. I thought for a while that I had gotten over it. In my mind I had to get over it, because you were going out with Dallas and I couldn't break that up. And now it's like six years later and I still have that same problem."

* * *

**HEEHEE:) that seemed like a good place to stop.**

**I think Austin's a little OOC. But at the same time it's totally like him to make rash decisions and let heartbreak control him.**

**Or maybe I'm looking into characters a little too much. Ahh, who cares.**

**HA YOU GUYS LIKED MY TAP THAT JOKE! Yay thank you for not making me feel like a loser...;)**

**Toodaloo! And please review! :D**

**~Ally**


End file.
